In the between
by Sheitan
Summary: Drabbles about ZoroxRobin. I adore this pairing and I hope I do them justice. Ratings will probably go to M.


A/N: I do not own One Piece. If I did, Zoro would smooch Robin in every chapter.

Betaed by the fabulous AliceInTheSunlight.

* * *

 **1: UNDERSTANDING**

* * *

Zoro does not _understand_ Robin. Oh yes, he _knows_ about her tragic past, and he recognizes and appreciates her fighting skills, her intelligence, and her keen powers of observation. He _knows_ that she likes coffee and dislikes sweet cakes, and that she loves solitude and books to an extent that he suspects she would marry one a book if it were possible.

He _knows_ how to kiss her so that her legs buckle, and where to touch her to reduce her to a moaning, quivering puddle of need.

But he doesn't _understand_ what truly drives her;, he doesn't get how old ruins can make her eyes light up, and he doesn't care about the Void Century. He doesn't understand and he is not making any effort to understand. It could seem unromantic, even cold and uncaring. Add to this that they rarely show any obvious affection toward each other – their conversations are to the point and so perfunctory that it makes Sanji shudder, and they hardly ever touch. Their nakama cannot recall more than a gentle hand resting for a moment on a shoulder, a light shake to wake up a sleeping swordsman.

Well, Usopp does claim that he saw them stand very close together in the crow's nest one night after a party, but it was very dark and he might have been a little drunk and looking through the wrong end of the spyglass. He dropped the spyglass overboard, in shock, or so he claims. Nami gave him a good scolding for losing it, and , and hand on heart, Usopp is a self-proclaimed liar, self-proclaimed and many times confirmed.

And no-one feels like asking the swordsman or the archeologist for confirmation. Zoro's thunderous look is enough to deter even Nami's curiosity or Sanji rage. Luffy is the Captain:, he could ask, but he doesn't care about – or understand grasp – romance.

So why are they together? Sanji will loudly proclaim that Zoro is a caveman that only cares about his own unspeakable needs and is not fit to woo a trash can, much less a sophisticated lady like Robin.

Nami has a more practical approach and made a mental tally. Doing the numbers are is after all her specialty. She had has a pretty good idea that Zoro is not as oafish in bed as one might think, if Robin's evasive smiles and twinkling eyes are to be trusted. However, her On the other hand, her mind went blank when she tried to imagine pillow talk with Zoro. Zoro spending his money of sake instead of flowers. Zoro getting lost on the way to a date, Zoro falling asleep as Robin talks of history, Zoro just being Zoro … In the end, the tally stood at 2 plus (sex and you have to give it to Zoro, he doesn't come on like the cheating type) and 271 minus. She had ended up crumbling up the tally and throwing it over her shoulder. Actually, she has concluded that they do not talk at all and just have great sex. She is rather jealous about the sex -part.

The truth is a simple one:. Zoro doesn't understand Robin, and Robin doesn't need understanding. She has been on the run for most of her life, being forced to pretend for so long that it nearly suffocated her in the end. No, what she needs is stability, loyalty, and honesty. And Zoro is almost the epitome of those things. He is as ruthless in his feelings as he is in battle, and as straightforward. One would expect a woman like Robin to appreciate a gentleman that can name the year and grape of a red wine from one sip, and discuss art and history with her. While that would certainly be nice, and perhaps had Ohara not been destroyed, that would be the type she would have sought out, it was never to be.

The buster call was made and Robin became a killer with a thin veneer of sophistication. She will snap the neck of an enemy with no remorse, and this is perhaps the one part of her that Zoro truly understands, and better than any other of their nakama. He understands and he doesn't care. He is a killer himself, but not for a love of blood or pain.

He will kill or be killed himself in pursuit of a dream. And not even his own dream, as he has proven again and again.

He does what he has to do. So does Robin.

And they do it very well together.


End file.
